


A Dream So Close

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firion has a dream, and he wants to share it with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream So Close

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** request. Prompt: "Final Fantasy (any), author's choice, "reaching for something in the distance/so close you can almost taste it" [Natasha Bedingfield – Unwritten]." Yay, I finally got around to some Dissidia fic! Yeah, I wrote this after gaming all day, hush.

Firion had a dream, and now, it was so close he could almost taste it. Well, not taste it, so much as smell a world where wild roses could grow, untamed by harshness of an unfair empire. The final battle was almost upon them, and with all his friends, he could make his dream a reality. He was so close as he turned the wild rose in his hand, taking in its beauty.

“Hey, Rosebud, what are you up to?” Tidus asked, plopping down next to him and shaking him from his reverie.

“Thinking of a world covered in wild roses,” he replied giving Tidus a side glance with a smile. “A world I'd like to share with all my new friends.”

Tidus returned the smile, bigger and better. “I'd like to see it too,” he said easily, laying back on the grass, arms behind his head. “It's close, I just know it. You'll reach it soon.”

Firion smiled fondly at Tidus, and he just knew the blond was right.


End file.
